


Dangerous Disagreements

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: Keep Your Hands Of My Boy [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Again don't even think about touching Steve or you'll regret it, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arguments, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, Bucky is dangerous, Established Relationship, F/F, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Insults, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve has a job!, Steve is a little shit, The Steve Rogers Protection Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets into an argument with his new boss and Bucky is there for backup, but really he is only there to watch the show.</p>
<p>Squeal to Property of Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written because I was writing another fic for this series and just went off on a tangent and this happened. I have a few more fic idea's for this series, especially after the great reviews and opinion of the first fic! However now fics will have to be done in between my work shifts which are unpredictable at the worst of times, nevermind with me writing! 
> 
> But yes so this a sequel of Property Of Bucky Barnes, which really you don't need to go and read the first one to understand this but it would be cool and might give you a little bit more understanding XD 
> 
> All Errors are mine... Whoops... 
> 
> Just before you go into this 40 stone = 254.012 Kg ...You'll understand.  
> ENJOY!

Steve had managed to get a job as a waiter at the local café, the one that was close to where they all go to school. This was all thanks to Peggy, who knew at least half of the staff, and just happened to mention that her friend needed a job. Peggy was also dating one of said staff, Angie, who had taken to Steve like a duck to water, so she made sure he learned all the ropes and that the rest of the staff treated him right. 

The café wasn’t too far from the school and all his shifts where after his lesson. Natasha had threatened something drastic otherwise, she really determined that her best friend got the best education he could with nothing stopping him and no distractions, or she was trying to anyway since Bucky was always a very big distraction.

It was also close to where Steve lived so that it was possible for him to walk home, with someone with him of course, because the Steve protection squad, as Tony dubbed all them all wouldn’t even allow the thought of Steve walking home alone to cross their minds.

The Steve protection squad ring leader had to be either Natasha and Bucky, however, the latter wasn’t exactly classed as a friend, he was Steve’s fiancé after all, so he didn’t count. Hell, the group even had a Facebook page and group chat!

But the best thing about the café was that it was close to Bucky’s house which meant that the brunet could come around at a moments notice, if something happened, that was if he wasn’t there already. He tended to sit in the café during Steve’s shift revising, well, that’s what he claimed was doing, but nearly all the time Steve could feel his eyes watching him, Bucky wasn’t even trying to be subtle.

But regardless, so far everything was going great, all of the staff was nice and showing him how everything worked and Angie was an angel. Even Peggy had appeared during one of his shifts and sat with Bucky and the two chattered about something or another for the rest of his and Angie’s shift, which luckily had ended at the same time that night.

The only person he hadn’t met yet was his new boss, well that was until now...

“So you must be Rogers?” Steve looked up from the table he was currently cleaning to see a tall, very overweight, morbidly obese middle-aged man in a suit across the top of the table, squinting at him.

Steve assumed that since he knew his name that this guy was his manager, he hadn’t been here when Steve had been hired, he’d been on holiday but he looked like the description that Angie and the others had given him.

“Hello, sir.” He greeted politely, regardless of what the others had told him about what an ass hat he supposedly is, which quickly became his nickname throughout the café’s staff. His real name was actually Jarrod but no one ever used that. However, Steve was going to be making his own judgment on the guy, thank you very much, and he was sure that Bucky already was.

“I’ve heard quite a few stories about you,” Jarrod replied with a smug look.

Firstly he hasn’t introduced himself to Steve yet, even though he knows Steve’s which was quite rude, and yes Steve already knows it, but that isn't the point. Coupled with the fact that he seemed to just radiate the feeling of superiority, that everyone working here was below him, looking down on them all -ask anyone that’s known Steve for more than a day because they will all tell you that he believes that everyone should be treated the same and that people who look down on them are bullies- and Steve knows then, at they are not going to get along.

One of the first things you’ll learn about Steve Rogers, he doesn’t like bullies and won’t tolerate them no matter who they are.

“All good I hope, sir,” Steve replied, taking a deep breath.

He was trying not to get himself riled up.

“Well, depending on who you’re asking, but none of them mentioned you were just a pipe cleaner with eyes.”

“Sorry, sir?”

It wasn’t working...

“Look, kid, I don’t know what I was expecting, but a shrimp wasn’t one of them.” He explained as he eyed Steve up, who swore that he heard a growl from Bucky’s table.

 He wasn’t sure whether the growl was because of what his manager was saying or how the man was looking at him. Somehow, Bucky could tell whenever something was happening like a sixth sense or something, whenever Steve mentioned it Bucky just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Eh?”

No, no the others were right, he is a complete and total ass hat and that’s putting it mildly.

“All I’m saying is that I didn’t imagine you were going to be that small that’s all.”

Why the hell did that mean matter about his size anyway? Did that really affect how he worked?!

Steve took a deep breath and held in his anger, he didn’t fancy arguing with his manager because that wouldn’t make a very good first impression, especially over something like his height, he could rant later.

He was sure Bucky was finding this extremely amusing.

“Is there more sir? Because-“ Steve started wanting just to get back to work and hopefully calm down before he lost it because that wouldn’t end well for anyone.

“Yes, yes, there is actually,” Jarrod, who Steve has now dubbed as Mr. Ass Hat like other employees, wiped his hands across the table that Steve had just cleaned leaving dirty marks, and the smirk on his face meant that he knew had done it, that bastard. “Now in one of these stories I heard that you threw out a customer.”

Steve blinked, “Sir?”

“Someone by the name of Arnim Zola,” Jarrod explained and Steve remembers the event clearly.

“Oh yes, he,” Steve started with a frown, he wasn’t going to tell the guy that the two of them already had history, because Zola was the worst form of scum and Steve wouldn’t stand for it.  “He was harassing a woman.”

“I see,” Jarrod replied  before giving Steve a stern look. “Well, don’t do it again.”

“Sir?!” Steve exclaimed in shock.

“You heard.”

“B-but that woman didn’t want his attention! It was unwanted and unwelcome and I wasn’t going to just allow that to happen!” The blond protested because it was the right thing to do.

“Listen, kid, your job is to wait on people, take their orders and clean tables, not to be some kind of hero.” Mr. Ass Hat’s name wasn’t exactly a fitting anymore, though Steve definitely had a few better ones.

“But she needed help.”  Steve wasn’t about to let this go.

“Not your problem.”

“Fuck you!” Steve swore with a glare because seriously what the fuck?!

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t expect me to just stand there and watch someone get harassed!”

“I can, especially if it’s losing me money and customers.”

 It was official Mr. Ass Hat was being promoted to Mr. Fuck Face.

“No.”

“No? Don’t tell me no.” Jarrod spat, literally spat at Steve who had to wipe his cheek, disgusting. “Remember who you’re speaking to boy.”

“I do, unlike you, I have an attention span.”

“You say something?”

“Exactly.”

“Look, Rogers, I’m your manager.”

“I can’t exactly miss you.” Steve shot back, something that surprised most people how much of a sassy little shit he could actually be, but Bucky loved that about him, well he loved everything about Steve, even his faults but that wasn’t the point.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Let's just say if I wanted to go around you I might have to take a tent, I’ll need to camp out half way because it’s a long way around,” Steve explained with a smirk because if he was going to get fired he was going to go down in style at least, Natasha would be proud.

“ _You dare_ -“  Jarrod reached over to grab Steve, however, barely a couple of inches away someone grabbed his hand in an iron grip, gave it a tight, bruising squeeze  before realizing it, and then he was pushed back a couple of steps.

He looked up to see a taller, much broader kid, one he swore was sitting down across the cafe just a second ago with his head in a book, drinking some coffee, however now he was right next to Rogers, one arm by his side the other wrapped around Rogers' shoulders, who was tucked into his side and the blond didn't seem phased in the slightest.

“Don’t touch him.” The other boy mentions almost casually as if it didn't really bother him, however, Jarrod wasn't that much of an idiot that he understand that was a threat. Now, whether he took heed of that warning was another area of idiocy that he'd yet to get out off, and as they say, he decided to go poke the fire with a stick, a very flammable, gasoline covered stick.

"Tch, you queer Rogers?" Jarrod snapped back with a sneer, he wasn't going to be pushed around by a couple of boys, one of which is his employee and a homo to top it off!

Steve almost laughs because did he even need to ask? Mr. Fuck Face was starting to resemble a tomato in his rage. But at Steve was feeling better, at least,  ten times better in fact, tucked into Bucky’s side and his arm around him. Not that he felt threatened in the least beforehand because he knew that Bucky would never let that happen, especially when he was in the vicinity, but just to be able to feel Bucky's arm around his shoulder, feel the warmth from his body as Bucky pressed into his side made Steve feel all warm, safe and protected.

"You got a problem with that?" Bucky questioned with a raised eyebrow challengingly, though he was going to let his baby doll deal with him for now because Steve looked like he knew exactly what he was doing in that smart, wonderful brain of his and if Steve's manager played this out like Bucky assumed he would, he would deal with him later when Steve was safely snuggled into his bed, after some rather tiring activities.

Jarrod scoffed "Of course I do, I don't want some gay boy walking around the shop eyeing up my customers making them feel uncountable."

He once again eyed up Steve, "Especially if they look like a whore."

Then the only thing stopping Bucky from jumping over that table and snapping the guys neck was Steve's hand on his chest grounding him, while his baby simply stared at his *cough* _current_   *cough* manager unimpressed. He was definitely going to be meeting this guy again, or at least someone was going to.

"Don't get all riled up Bucky," Steve soothed with a grin, "He's just too old to understand."

Jarrod glared, "I'm not old I'm nearly 40."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "What Stone?" And that made Bucky chuckle.

Meanwhile, Jarrod, who had probably broken the world record for how red a human being can be, was looking like he was ready to kill, "G-Get out!!"

Steve shrugged, "Come on Buck, looks like I've finished early."

The two of them turned around, casually as if none of this bothered them in the slightest, however, Jarrod couldn't help but feel the sense of dread, especially as he watched the back of the boys as they walked away, like he'd just signed his own death warrant.

The last thing Jarrod heard was Roger's voice "Honestly, I'm not sure if I was fired by my manager or his second chin." And he let out a growl hoping that blonds would get himself into trouble that his partner or mouth couldn't get himself out of.

 

* * *

 

Steve woke up the next day, cozy and warm, tucked against Bucky's naked chest while Bucky's arms were wrapped around his waist. He blushed slightly remembering that they were both naked and the reasons behind it, though it wasn’t exactly like this was their first time, but last night definitely wasn’t going to be forgotten anytime soon, especially if the multiple hickeys all over his body were any indication.

"Morning doll." Bucky greeted from above him, his hands slid their way lower and cupped Steve’s ass and started massaging it.

"B-Buck." Steve moaned because that felt so good, especially since he was feeling a tad sore there.

"How ya feeling?" Bucky replied, moving his hand back up Steve’s body until they reached his shoulders where one stopped and the other went to the back of Steve’s neck and tilted his face up so that he could look at his baby’s beautiful face.

Steve smiled sleepily, "Tired."

Bucky grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss, "Oh after last night I should think you would be."

Steve rolled his eyes but then yawned as if to prove his point. "Good 'cause I'm gonna go back to sleep for a couple of hours."

"Sure thing Stevie but before you do, you got a text off Angie," Bucky mentioned which caught Steve’s attention.

"I did? What did it say?" Steve asked curiously.

Bucky shrugged "How should I know?" Steve sent Bucky a raised eyebrow while Bucky just rolled his eyes.

Both of them knew that Bucky read Steve's text, which might be a bit controlling and possessive on Bucky's part, but it was to protect Steve, so that anyone who was sending mean or threatening text to Steve was stopped. It had happened before, and the blond hadn’t told him for months until whoever it was sent Steve a death threat, since then Bucky has always known the passcode to Steve’s phone. Plus, it wasn’t like Steve actually minded, he had nothing to hide from Bucky.

"Just read the text, Steve."

"Okay, okay." Steve reached out and patted the desk next to him a couple of times until his hand landed on his phone, he put in the security code in before flipping through his notifications before landing on his text from Angie and quickly read through it and blinked, "We've got a new manager."

"Wonder what happened to that other guy?" Bucky pondered thoughtfully like he didn't already know, "He wasn't a particularly nice either way, I didn't like him."

"Oh, I think he noticed," Steve replied he flicked through the rest of his notifications, he'd gotten a text from Natasha ranting about how Clint had done something stupid again. "You did glare at him the entire time."

Bucky pulled Steve back against his chest, "Oh, and you were any better?"

Steve laughed, "No, but at least he's gone now."

"Yep and this one new one is going to be really nice."

Steve looked up curiously, "You think?"

Bucky leaned down and kissed the top of Steve's head, "I know so, now I know you're tired punk so go back to sleep."

Steve mumbled something into Bucky's chest, which the brunet didn't understand, but he did catch the word jerk before Steve settled and fell back to sleep. Bucky let Steve sleep contently in his arms and eventually drifted back to sleep as well, knowing full well that Steve didn't know what had been done. 

Steve didn't see the news for the whole week, luckily Bucky had many, many creative ways of keeping his blond happy and occupied. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Leave a comment and Kudo's (if you want to :D) 
> 
> Also any idea for fics you want to see in this series! I'm opened to suggestions, I have a few but would love to hear what you think! :D 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
